MONOCHROME Laughing Jack x OC lemon
by RaverMonki
Summary: Laughing Jack loves Valentine's Day... (This was a gift for a friend and I made it in a day, so it sucks.) PLEASE REVIEW


DISCLAIMER:

I know this Mary-sue as fuck, and it sucks, but it was a gift for my friend alex.. So yay.

"Mono!" Alex shouted, jumping on top of him. He growled and pushed her off of the couch he was sitting on, and onto the floor.

"I am trying to sleep!" Mono said, irritated. Mono was a monochrome clown-like entity, with long sleeves colored with black and white stripes. He also wore black suspenders and black pants. He had long, greasy black hair, a black and white cone shaped nose, and snow white skin with thin, black lipstick.

Mono was one part of an entity known as "Laughing Jack"; Mono was the evil sadistic side, while Jackie, Alex's best friend and Kate's boyfriend, was the good and sweet side. Jackie looked exactly like Mono, but with red hair instead, and all of the monochrome colors were replaced with technicolor rainbows.

Jackie ran in, worried about the loud noise of Alex hitting the wooden floor. "Whats with all the noise?" Jackie asked, walking out from his bedroom.

Alex got up from the floor and began to pout. "Mono won't wake up for me! And its fucking Valentine's Day!" she said, looking up at her boyfriend. He was turned away from her, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to ignore her. Mono snapped his fingers, making a muzzle appear on Alex's face, causing Jackie to giggle.

"Shut your mouth, or I will shut it for you," he said angrily. Jackie smiled and pulled at Alex's muzzle.

"Maybe she wants it shut...It's Valentine's Day after all!" he said, letting out a mischievous cackle. Mono smiled and licked his lips at the thought.

"Indeed," Mono giggled. "That gives me an idea, Jackie-boy." Mono sat up and turned to Alex. "You wanted me up; well now, I am. Now, what should we do on such an important day...hmm...oh! I forgot your Valentine's present! Follow me, dear." Mono said, grabbing Alex's hand to help her up.

Alex knew exactly what he was planning, and she was okay with that. Mono walked her to their bedroom and closed the door, locking it after. Mono then pounced on her and pinned her to the bed with his long black fingers.

"You ready for your present, dear? I hope so, because you're getting it whether you like it or not." He said, his tongue hanging out like a dog. "This muzzle, as much as I love it, must go. After all, you'll need your mouth." He snapped his fingers and the muzzle disappeared into thin air. "I was going to tie you up, but I know you wouldn't resist." Mono said, grabbing her face and giggling.

Mono sighed and laid on his back, laying on their bed, and motioned her to come closer. She crawled over and sat in between his legs, blushing.

"Suck me." He demanded, drooling.

"W-what?" Alex stammered.

Mono gave her an un-amused expression. "Suck me. Or 'blow me', whichever you prefer." He said, rubbing his crotch through his pants.

Alex gulped as she began to unbutton his pants, and pulled them down as well as his underwear. Alex blushed a bright pink, as she saw his long hard member.

"Staring isn't polite, dear," Mono teased. He grabbed his penis and rubbed it a little, before grabbing Alex's head and pushing her mouth down on him. He began to chuckle and pant as he bobbed her head up and down, her tongue and lips sliding along his shaft. He took one of his fingers on his other hand and sucked on it in his mouth, before sticking it inside of Alex's vagina. She let out a moan and licked the head of his penis, giving him kisses along the way.

Alex sighed as she felt how close she was to climaxing. "Fuck me!" she moaned.

Mono laughed and lifted her head up. "As you wish," he said, before flipping her over. He smiled seeing how wet she was, and rubbed the outside of her wetness with his penis.

"Don't tease me!" she yelled. Mono sighed and grabbed her by her breasts, and began to ram into her tight cave, causing her to scream with pain and pleasure. He began to thrust faster and faster, until eventually he shot his hot juices into her. Mono flopped back down onto the bed with Alex, and sighed.

Alex snuggled up into Mono's chest, which would normally bother him, but surprisingly it didn't this time. "I could get used to this whole Valentine's thing," he said, seemingly happy.


End file.
